


Ross Comes Home

by ship_of_fancy



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Ross comes home and makes love to Demelza
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Kudos: 33





	Ross Comes Home

When Ross finally arrived home from too long in London, Prudie told him Demelza and the children were down at the beach. He hurried across the field and toward the path to Hendrawna where he saw his wife chasing Jeremy and Clowance across the wide sandy beach. 

Ross stood and watched, as ever amused, that Demelza who refused to go bathing in the nude thought nothing of running in her swimming costume made of muslin, which when wet was totally transparent.Even from a distance, her every curve was accented by fabric which clung tenaciously to her long shapely legs and her breasts, freed from their usual corset prison. 

Far down Hendrawna, Jeremy spied him first and his son and daughter raced ahead of their mother to see who could reach him first.Ross knelt in the sand and hugged them tight. Next to Demelza, they weremost precious to his heart.

“My darlings,” he said after receiving and giving kisses, “run home to Prudie, she has a surprise for you!”And after making sure they were headed towards Nampara House, Ross turned and started across the beach towards Demelza. His heart quickened as she started to run towards him, her long unruly locks blowing in the wind. 

“Oh, Ross!” she cried as she threw herself at him half strangling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Judas! I’ve missed you terribly. What took you so long?” But before he could answer, her mouth found his and she kissed him hard and long. “Ross don’t ever leave me for so long. I just can’t stand it.” And she kissed him again, this time deeper and hungrier as if she couldn’t get enough. She groaned. “How will I ever wait until everyone is abed? “

Ross laughed. His hands could feel the heat of her skin through the sheer material. He was far too aroused to wait for rambunctious children to go to sleep! Ross pulled Demelza by the hand and lead her toward the cave in which they kept their dinghy. “We don’t have to wait, my love,” and he grabbed the tarp from the stern as they passed by the boat. “Over here,” he told her when they were deeper into the shelter of the chasm. 

“Oh, Ross, what if someone sees us?” But even as she protested she was pulling his jacket off and as he laid out the tarp, she was yanking his shirt from his britches. 

Demelza knelt before Ross and as he steadied himself with his hands on her shoulders, he let her tug his boots off. She bit her lip in concentration as she unbuttoned his pants and as he stepped out of them, he could not help but groan as she stroked him before looking innocently up as she took him in her mouth.

Ross rocked his hips but he was in no hurry and he stepped back out of her reach. “Ross!” she objected and as she groped for his waist, he fell to his kneesin front of her, his hands found the hem of her bathing gown and he pulled it up over her head and pushed her gently on her back.

“Did you miss me?” Demelza asked with a smile.

“Maybe a little,” answered Ross before he dipped his head and took one rosy pink tip in his mouth then trailed kisses over to the other and drew it in to tease it with his tongue.He looked into Demelza’s blue eyes, his own dark brown ones twinkled with delight before his mouth kissed its way down her belly and to her secret place. 

Ross put his hands on Demelza’s knees and as they parted he rubbed his unshaven cheek up one milky white thigh and down the other before driving her beyond distraction as he teased her unmercifully with tongue and lips and fingers making her writhe with ecstasy as her hands twisted through his damp black curls. And then as she was about to let go of all her pent up desire that for weeks had been building inside of her, Ross lifted his head and asked, “Are you sure you missed me?” 

“Yes, Ross, I missed you horribly. I missed you more than anything,” she panted. “ Do you doubt me?” And she pulled at his his hair until his head was near enough for her to kiss him. And as she kissed him, Ross shifted his body until he was over her and she tightly encircled his waist with her legs. “Oh, my love, please. Please,Ross,” she called his name as hepushed his way inside and as her hips rose to meet his with each exquisite thrust they rocked their way to a mutually satisfying explosion of lust, love, and desire. 

As they lay in each other’s arms, Ross smoothed Demelza’s damp tresses from her brow. “Tell me that you love me,” he commanded. 

“I love you, Ross,” she answered with a kiss.

Quietly, they got dressed and as they made their way towards Nampara House, their arms around each other, their world finally right and perfect,Demelza said, “This doesn’t let you off the hook, Ross. As soon as the house is quiet, I’ll expect a bit more of the same!” She slipped from his grasp, and ran towards the candlelight in the windows of their home.

“Demelza!” Ross shouted as he took off after her and when he caught up with her they entered hand in hand into the kitchen smiling at the sight of their children at dinner and Prudie sweeping the hearth. 

Life was perfect now that Ross was home, and in afew hours, it would again be bliss. Ross handed her a glass of port and she shivered with anticipation thinking of what would come later.For tonight Ross Poldark would not get much sleep. 


End file.
